The Hufflepuff Squad: The Beginning
by The Hufflepuff Squad
Summary: When Hannah, Susan, Leanne, Megan, and Alice grow tired of Hufflepuffs getting ambushed by Slytherins they decide to defend their House.


**_Everyone knows of Hufflepuff House and that its members are loyal and hardworking. You say anyone can be as loyal and as hardworking as a Hufflepuff. But thats because you haven't met these girls!_**

**_Hannah, Susan, Leanne, Megan, Alice!_**

**_Five girls_**

**_One House_**

**_One Team_**

**_One Mission_**

**_THE HUFFLEPUFF SQUAD_**

_xxx_

**First Year: September 12**

Hannah Abbott was sitting on her four poster bed doing the Potions essay assigned by Postions Master, Severus Snape, which was to be two feet long and at only four inches she was becoming annoyed by the lack of information the book required. She let out a huff of annoyance and threw her books to the side and was just about to start writing anything down when the dorm room was thrown open with a force and three people walked in.

Susan Bones and Leanne Moon were supporting a limping Megan Jones into the dorm room. Megan looked battle worn with purple bruises here and there and a trickle of blood snaking down her chin from the corner of her lips.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Hannah asked as she jumped up from her bed and raced over to Megan's, pulling back the blankets and fluffing her pillow.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass is what happened." Megan said furiously as she was lowered into her bed.

"They attacked her." Susan said as she got a hankie from her bedside table and started dabbing at the blood on Megan's face.

"They ambushed her." Leanne corrected as she looked over to Hannah. "Slytherins have been attacking Hufflepuffs since term started. They see us as the weakest house. I thought I would be proud to be a Hufflepuff-"

"And you should." Hannah interrupted.

"No! Not if I'm seen as one of the weak students at Hogwarts! You heard what the hat said, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking-"

"Which is a good thing." Susan added.

"Yes! Its great but don't you hear what the other houses say about us? 'Anyone can be as loyal and as hardworking as a Hufflepuff'. And its true! Anyone could qualify as Hufflepuff but those people in the other Houses, they are better! Thats why they aren't here! What we are is just. That's the true quality of us, of all Hufflepuffs. We are _just_!" Leanne looked at Susan and Megan who looked as if they were pondering what she had just said but when Leanne took a look at Hannah she was met with glaring brown eyes.

"You know, Leanne, you might believe that but I do not! I am more loyal and more hardworking than anyone I know! Maybe you are a Hufflepuff because you're _just _but I'm not. And as for those other Houses; they may think they are better because they are brave, smart, and ambitious but the moment a friend goes behind their back and turns against them their loyalty will be questioned. Am I wrong?" Hannah crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows. When Leanne didn't give an answer she said, "Very well." then turned to Megan.

"And as for those Slytherins... I'm tired of hearing about them ambushing Hufflepuffs. I am not going to just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to defend myself, my friends, and my house."

"No, Hannah, you can't. Not if you want to be in detention every week."

"Susan, I don't care! I don't care anymore! With nearly twenty attacks and schools barely started? I'm done sitting in the background."

"The Slytherins, they never get caught." Megan sat herself up in bed and refused Leanne's plea to lay back down. "It's like they know the Professors' schedules or something, so that way they know when the right time is to attack us. If we just learn their schedules too, we can be detention free also."

"We?" Hannah asked.

"We." Susan nodded. "You're not doing this alone. You must be as daff as a dimbo if you thought we'd let you do this alone." Hannah smiled and threw her arms around Susan, giving her a hug.

"Daff dimbos? Why are we talkinga bout daff dimbos?" Alice Tolipan had walked into the room unnoticed by the other girls.

"We aren't." Leanne said as she threw an ugly look to Hannah, Susan, and Megan. "Our roomates have come up with the dumb idea of fighting off Slytherins when they attack Hufflepuffs."

"Thats a great idea." Alice said happily as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It sounds like a good idea doesn't it?" Leanne smiled, "But I think they have forgot one thing: the older Slytherins. The ones that knows more than all five of us put together."

Alice's head went from nodding to shaking wildly. "Oh, bad idea. That's a bad idea!"

"As a matter of fact I did think about that, Leanne." Once again Hannah was glaring at the dark haired asian girl in front of her. "And I have decided to do research; learn spells that even those that are in seventh year do not know. I'm doing this and I'm not backing down."

"Same here." Susan stood beside Hannah with her shoulders held back and strong.

"Me too." Megan said from the bed.

"And me." Alice went on the otherside of the room to stand next to the others and left Leanne to stand alone.

"Look, Leanne, we're all doing this together. now you could join us and help out your House or you can _just _be another face standing in the background. Your choice." Hannah gave her roomate a small smile, "But we'd really like you to be one of us."

Leanne looked at all the girls: Hannah with that smile on her face, Susan looking strong and determined, Alice staring at her with wide eyes, and Megan sitting in her bed, battle worn but strong enough to keep fighting for her House. Leanne took a deep breathe. Her mind was telling her no as she thought of all the possible punishments and detentions she could receive but the words exited her mouth as, "Why not? Lets have a bit of fun."

"Yes!" Alice shouted as she threw her fist into the air. "We are the Huffles! Protecting those of Hufflepuff House! No Slytheirn dare mess with those in yellow and black!"

"Had a bit too much sugar, Alice?"

"Don't I always!"

"Girls, time for class." Susan said as she looke down at the watch on her wrist. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws right now, lunch just ended."

The five girls grabbed their bags and books and raced (limped in Megan's case) out of the door in order to get to the classroom that was many floor up and on the far side of the castle.

* * *

><p>Hannah exited the classroom after everyone else. She put her wand inside her pocket and started on her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room, happy that Defense Against the Dark Arts class was over and the school day was done.<p>

"No, no, no! You know the rulse you little Hufflepuff."

Hannah stopped in her tracks and looked for the source of the voice. "Oh? And what rule is that?"

"That every lone Hufflepuff shall be punished!" said another voice. This voice was rather squeaky and girly, quite the oppostie fromt he other voice which was hard and strong.

"Well I've never heard that rule before. That's a surprise. Well why don't you Slytherins come out from hiding and show yourselves?"

The Slyterins did as they were told. A huge girl the size of a bull with short brown hair and another that was blonde with sapphire eyes who was rather pretty stepped out from behind a statue.

"Hello Abbott." The blonde said in that girly voice.

"Greengrass." Hannah addressed.

"So," Millicent said with hungry eyes as she raised her wand. "Do you want this to be slow and painful or quick and painful?"

"Either way it's going to be painful." Daphne laughed.

Hannah pulled her wand from her pocket but Daphne was quick. She yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and happily caught Hannah's wand.

"Attacking a wandless person... How cowardice."

"It's not cowardice! It's smart!"

Hannah chuckled, "And you would now smart, Bulstrode? I doubt that. So, Greengrass, if you would give me my wand back." Hannah extended her arm. "Give it to me, now."

Daphne snorted. "Oh yeah right, as if I'm going to listen to you." She was about to laugh again but her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell slightly open.

"She said give her wand back."

Daphne dropped the wand into Hannah's palm. "Thank you." Hannah said as she looked behind Daphne to see that Leanne was holding her wand to the blonde's head.

"Drop your wands." said Megan who showed herself as she stepped from behind a suit of armor, Susan stepping out from behind another, both their wands raised. Daphne dropped her wand immediately but Millicent only gripped her's tighter.

"Jones!" she yelled angrily. "I thought we took care of you earlier today!"

"You did." Megan nodded. "And you girls got me good, I wont lie. But thanks to Professor Quirrell I'm back to normal and ready to kick some Slytherin arse!"

"Ha!" Millicent shouted. "Keep dreaming!" She raised her wand and pointed it at Megan. "Expelli-"

"Expelliarmus!" Millicent watched in shock as her wand flipped through the air and landed in the hand of Alice Tolipan.

"Give me my wand!" Millicent cried angrily. She watched as her wand was handed from Alice to Hannah.

"You mean this?" Hannah smirked. She raised her arm and threw the wand with all the force she could muster. The wand cartwheeled through the air and was caught by one of the high hanging chandeliers in the corridor. "How does it feel to be beaten at your own game?" Hannah pushed through the wandless Slytherins and started making her way down the corridor.

"What about my wand?" Daphne asked fearfully.

"Oh," said Leanne who had picked it up when Daphne was forced to drop it. "I think I'll let Megan decide." She tossed the wand to Megan who caught it.

"Well, Greengrass, lets hope you know how to get into the kitchens."

Daphne widened her eyes and sucked in a gasp of air as she threw her hands to her open mouth. "No! Please! I don't even know where the kitchens are!"

The five Hufflepuffs laughed. "Well that just sucks doesn't it?" laughed Susan. The five friends started making their way down the hall again until Millicent shouted, "Damn you Puffettes!"

Hannah stopped in her tracks and turned to looka t Millicent with a wide grin across her face. "Not the Puffettes, Bulstrode. We're _The Hufflepuff Squad_." And witht hat the five girls in robes of yellow and black threw their arms around each others shoulders and finally made their way around the corner at the end of the corridor, leaving the two Slytherin girls standing dumbfounded.

_xxx_

**_Actresses: Emma Roberts as Hannah, Karen Gillan as Susan, Krystal Jung as Leanne, Keke Palmer as Megan, and Victoria Justice as Alice._**

**_Arthur's note: I hope you enjoyed this because it is the first out of many one-shot stories about the girls of the 1991 Hufflepuff class by Carly & Rai. Follow on Twitter at HufflepuffSquad. R&R plz!_**


End file.
